The present invention relates generally to exercising devices which are used indoors or outdoors for running exercise to promote one's health by improving his physical strength and functions of his heart and lungs and, more particularly, it pertains to a running machine capable of controlling the rate of stepping in accordance with the physical capacity and condition of an exerciser.
It is an object of this invention to provide a running machine which operates only when an exerciser runs on it constantly at a level above a predetermined quantity of motion.
Another object of this invention is to provide a running machine which can adjust the quantity of the motion according to individual differences.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a running machine which indicates the end of exercise by emitting a sound when the number of steps taken by an individual reaches a predetermined value.
Another object of this invention is to provide a running machine that emits an intermittent sound when an individual runs at a slow rhythm.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a running machine which permits free location of a casing with the program and information section, which displays the number of steps, being separate from the housing on which the mat member is mounted.
Further objects of this invention are to provide a running machine which can be transported easily with its casing portions detached; thus preventing the connecting cord from being broken during transportation.
Still a further object of this invention is to provide a running machine in which the connecting cord is stored so as not to be a hindrance when out of use.